A New Arc Coming Your Way
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: *ON-HIATUS* Two New people are assigned at the 5th Divisions. Hey! What are these Aswang things that Filipinos has! Rated T for Language and some perverted Kon scenes. IchiRuki. IshiHime.
1. What the! New Enemies!

Well then This is my 2nd Bleach fic, with a new complete story for you Bleach fans!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach, if I do, I've killed Inoue and made Ichigo propose to Rukia (kidding about killing Inoue, I like her too but not for Ichigo). But I proudly OWN, the 2 new characters.

Akaike Arisa Me  
Saruwatari Takumi my friend.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: New enemies?!?

On a usual day, Ichigo, lying down on his bed reading manga while Rukia's lying on her stomach at the ground, reading a magazine with Kon beside her.

"Oi, Ichigo." Rukia called to that person behind him. "What?" He answered sitting up. "What are these Soya milk thing?" Rukia asked. "Yeah, what are these Soya milk?" Kon asked also.

"Shut up, Kon." Ichigo said while chasing Kon until he hid in his Closet. "Well, it's a different kind of milk." Ichigo finally answered Rukia's question, squatting down in front of her. "Ooh… but what are these soy beans to protect you from sickness and other things?" Rukia had asked again.

"Well, they've got different ingredients than of a milk and WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING?!" Ichigo said, getting pissed off at Rukia's questions.

"Woah, Amazing! It has a what the hell are you reading ingredient in it?" Rukia answered Ichigo giving him her mysterious smirk. "No it's not like, ngrr." Ichigo got pissed off, letting her win at this argument and plopped over his bed again.

**Beep. Beep.**

"Hollow," Rukia said as Ichigo frees his soul.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!" Kon said trying to chase after Rukia. "Kon! Stay there! Take care of the house!" Rukia told him as they left.

After a while, the moment they've arrived at the location, the signal disappeared.

"Weird, is my phone broken again? Damn, Urahara." Rukia said and tried calling Urahara. But, after seeing the smoke cause down, they say two shadows.

"_Ohayou_, Kuchiki Rukia-san, Kurosaki Ichigo-san." The female greeted to them. "Who are you?! Remains of the bounto?! Aizen's slaves?" Ichigo asked as he pulls out zangetsu.

"What a weird thing to say," The male told them. "Ichigo, _Hadou no sanjuusan: Soukat_-" Rukia was cut off as she saw the female one wearing Aizen's _Haori_. "Who are you?!" Rukia asked off again.

"Then again, _Ohayou_ Kuchiki Rukia-san, Kurosaki Ichigo-san, I'm Akaike Arisa, new 5th Division _Taichou_." Arisa greeted to them. "Haay, new 5th Division _Fuku-Taichou_ Saruwatari Takumi." Takumi introduced.

"New members? What happened to Hinamori?" Ichigo asked. "She's moved to 10th Division as a seated officer, since Hitsugaya, can take good care of her there." Arisa answered.

"But what's the reason of your coming?" Rukia asked still giving them her I-don't-trust-you look.

"Don't look at us like that Kuchiki-san, we're the ones assigned to keep an eye at Karakura Town for a while. Well, this is also a part of our training as new Captains." Takumi answered. "Another reason for that's Byakuya-san asked us to keep watch if Ichigo's taking good care of you here." Arisa teased.

"The hell?! Of Course I am!" Ichigo answered trying to hide the blush in his face. "N-Nii-sama did?" Rukia said trying to hide her blush as well.

"Urahara-san's shop, where else?" Arisa said. "See you later. Ja ne." Takumi said as they shunpo-ed their way. (LOL).

"Welcome back. Risa-kun, Takumi-san." Urahara Greeted to the two.

_The next day…_

"Everyone, we've got transfer students for today, please introduce yourselves." Ichigo and company's teacher said "Hello everyone, I'm Akaike Arisa, call me Risa." The female greeted. "Saruwatari Takumi, Call me Takumi, nice meeting you all." The male greeted. "You may please take your seat, in front of Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san." The teacher told them.

That day at their break time, at the roof top.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Ichigo asked. "Didn't I tell you? We're here to protect Karakura Town in the meantime." Arisa answered "Kurosaki, you know them?" Ishida asked, alongside Inoue. "Yeah, 5th Division's new Captain and Vice-captain." Rukia answered.

They all felt a weird reiatsu.

"This reiatsu's weird. It's weak yet it confuses a Shinigami's senses." Rukia said as she tried sensing it "This isn't a weird reiatsu, this also another reason why we're here." Takumi said.

"To explain these things called 'Aswang' to you all, Sado, Inoue, Ishida, Rukia, and Ichigo." Arisa said.

A/N: Whew. That was tiring. Anyway, aswang will be explained on next chapter! Hope you like it!.

Vocabulary Words:  
Taichou Captain  
Fuku-taichou Vice-Captain  
Haori: Those white like cloaks Captains wear.  
Hadou no sanjuusan Soukatsui Is what Rukia wanted to say but she was cut off. It means 'Destructive art #33: Way of Destruction'.  
Ohayou Informal of 'Good Morning'


	2. Explanations and Danger

A New Arc Comes your Way: Chapter 2: Explanations and danger.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Bleach. But I DO OWN two new characters and adds one again.

Akaike Arisa - Me  
Saruwatari Takumi - My Friend  
Hakuro Erin - My Friend

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadow appeared before them.

"Erin, how's the report?" Arisa asked. "An Agitot's running around the city." Erin said and looked towards Ichigo and company.

"I'm Hakuro Erin, 3rd Division's New Taichou." Erin introduced herself. "Well, yeah, so what's an Agitot?" Ichigo asked.

"We'll explain it later, lunch time is over." Arisa said and went inside.

_That night… at Urahara's shop…_

Everyone's gathered around, the Usual, Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Urahara and the cat form Yorouichi, then add up Arisa, Takumi and Erin.

"Yes yes, Looks like you've met my friends Ichigo and Company." Urahara said while flipping his fan to himself. "Well yeah, so what the hell is an Agitot?" Ichigo asked again.

"We'll get there, but we've got a few things to explain, this body I have, Takumi have and Erin have are NOT Gigai." Arisa said.

"What the? And WHAT are those?" Ichigo asked. "These are normal Human body just like you Ichigo-kun." Erin said.

"_Honto?_ Then how are they picked out?" Inoue asked. "Well, in an unexpected situation, their plus was removed from their body and the chain of life got cut, but they never knew that they have a hidden shinigami power inside themselves." Yorouichi answered.

"Really?" Ishida asked fixing his glasses. "1st Division Captain automatically let them in because of the skill that they can use the _shikai_ form of a _zanpakutou_ in human form, but it has a big cost." Urahara said. "And what is that?" Rukia asked.

"It shortens the total number of reiatsu that can be used in our Shinigami form, so we have 2 choices, to fight as a human or to fight as a Shinigami." Takumi answered.

"Yeah Right, so what are this Agitot things?" Ichigo asked again, looking completely bored.

Rukia just had hit him in the head. "You're just persistent Kurosaki-kun." Inoue told Ichigo, with a bruise on his face.

"An Agitot is an aswang from the Philippines, specifically in the place called Capiz." Urahara said.

"So how do they look like?" Chad asked. "As what we've got from Soul Society, they're handsome gay man who targets women and sucks out their soul." Yorouichi answered.

"Something like this?" Rukia said showing a handsome like Chappy, with hearts at the background. "Like hell it would look like that." Ichigo reacted to this as Rukia smashed up the notebook on his head.

"You never learn Kurosaki." Ishida said with a sweat drop, same with Chad, Inoue and the others.

"So for tonight's plan, we're gonna split up to look for the Agitot, anyone who finds it must raise a slight pulse for us to sense whether you've found it or not." Rukia said and the plan and they've split up into different directions.

"Well… well, Can't say I smell a better soul than hers." A voice of a man appeared before Rukia who's currently walking at a slight lit alley way.

"Who's there?!" Rukia looked at the direction of the voice. "I don't know how I would play with you," the man said while putting down another female, and giving it to his partner.

"Are you an Agitot?" Rukia asked. "Well, what if I am? Will you play with me?" The Agitot said. "I'm Joseph, the last Agitot from Capiz, Philippines." The Agitot introduced.

"_Hadou no Yon: Byaku—_" Rukia was about to cast but the Agitot interrupted her. "_Bakudou no Ichi: Sai._" The Agitot said. "H-How did you? Know Kido." Rukia said as she stumbled beside the nearest wall, sweating buckets.

"Let's just say a Shinigami taught me how to," Joseph said as he touched Rukia's face, down to her shoulders……..

A/N: Let's see, XDD I leave a cliffhanger here, and then you review, so I continue! XDDD Hope you had lotsa fun!

Review Responses:  
to: R (Anon.) And Karenkate-Kitty; yes I'm, a Filipino weee  
to: Drigz: Thanks for reviewing XDDD

Vocabulary Words/Phrases:  
Honto - Really  
Hadou no yon: Byakurai – Rukia meant Destructive art #4 White Lightning  
Bakudou no Ichi: Sai – Binding Spell #1 First Restraint Obstruction  
Zanpakutou – soul slayer  
Shikai – released form of the soul slayer.


	3. Bakamono! What do you think you're doing

A New Arc Coming Your Way: "Bakamono! What do you think you're doing?!"

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bleach. But I DO own the 3 new characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I can't let him harass me like this"_ Rukia thought to herself. "So? How 'bout becoming my next victim, we'll have lotsa fun." Joseph said, trying to reach for her clothes.

"There's no way it would happen," Rukia said as she finally released herself from the binding spell and reached her way out of his grasp.

"Good, good, this is nice, very nice." The handsome gay man, I mean Joseph said. "What's so nice about that?" Rukia asked as she noticed the female he's grasping.

"Don't you care what happens to her?" Joseph asked. Without any thinking, Rukia just stopped dead on her tracks, staring blankly at the almost dying woman in his grasp.

"So I can play with you after all." Joseph said as he went close to Rukia again. Sniffing her reiatsu, preparing to bite her neck as his hand wander around Rukia's body.

"Ichigo…." His name went out of her mouth.

"Tachikata, Shiroi no Kaze!" a voice of a female person roared at the night, as an invincible thing cut through the ties grasping the other woman, at the same time giving an injury to the handsome gay man.

"Arisa?" Rukia said as she went by her said. "Yo, sorry to tell you that Ichigo didn't feel the pulse you're sending," Arisa said.

"I'm not sending a pulse." Rukia said with a sweat drop on her head. "Aha… so I've got 3 victims now?" Joseph said.

"Really? Not sending a pulse? But I can feel it CLEARLY and I mean it like clearly." Arisa said. "But I didn't really… why don't you just tell me that you went here on your own?" Rukia said with veins popping on her head.

"I said! Hey!" Joseph tried interrupting the two.

"Wait, we're talking." Arisa told Joseph. "So you were waiting for Ichigo to rescue you huh? huh? HUH?" she continued as she pokes Rukia.

"No I'm not!" Rukia shouted at her with more veins popping on her head. "Oh, you ARE! You said his name!" Arisa teased her more. "It doesn't I AM I ONLY and ONLY said his name!" Rukia shouted with more veins coming out of her head.

"Why you bitches!" Joseph said as he prepared for an attack. "Hadou no Yon: Byakurai!" Arisa and Rukia cast at the same time striking Joseph powerful Lightning Bolts.

"Well YOU ARE, You're waiting for him!" Arisa shouted teasing her more. "NO I'm NOT!" Rukia answered.

"Dammit, these 2 Shinigami are powerful," Joseph said as he stepped back and disappeared.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. "Kuchiki-san!" Inoue shouted. "Risa?" Takumi said.

"I said I'm NOT!" Rukia answered. "You're not what?" Ichigo asked. "She said that she wanted you to—" Arisa was about to spill the beans when Rukia covered her mouth. "I wanted you to defeat the aswang, that's what she meant," Rukia said as the others grew sweat drops on their head.

_The Next day…_

"This reiatsu," Erin said as she went to the rooftop of the school to meet up with Ichigo and Company.

"O?! Erin-san!" Takumi said. "Come here for a second you two." Erin said as she dragged Arisa's uniform behind them.

"What?" Arisa asked. "This is weird, but a White Lady seems to be around." Erin said. "A WHAT?!" Takumi said. "A White lady, stupid, how can we approach Ichigo and the others?" Arisa said. "Don't call me stupid." Takumi said as he approached Ichigo and others.

"Oi, what's it?" Ichigo asked. "A White lady has appeared at 9 o'clock," Arisa said as she tossed Ichigo and Rukia Gikongan.

"But my Shinigami powers hasn't returned," Rukia opposed her. "We're going to do something else, Ichigo and the others go to the white lady." Arisa said as she dragged Rukia.

"Something's weird." Takumi said. "What's weird Saruwatari?" Ishida asked. "Aswang are supposed to be appearing only at night." Takumi said.

A/N: More explanation next chapter! Weeeeeeeeee Hope you liked this!

Vocabulary Words:

Tachikata – Cut  
Shiroi no Kaze – Winds of White (Arisa's Zanpakutou's name)  
Reiatsu – Spirit force  
Hadou no Yon: Byakurai – Destructive art #4: White Lightning.


	4. Teasing Ichikun is Fun!

A New Arc Coming Your Way: "Teasing Ichi-kun is fun."

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Bleach. But I Do OWN the 3 new characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aswangs are supposed to appear only at night?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, but it's like 9am, and there's one already." Takumi said. "Isn't Erin only getting her senses wrong?" Ichigo asked. "I don't get my senses wrong! Especially on how to detect those creatures who carelessly spills out their reiatsu." Erin answered.

"Nani?!" Ichigo said with a vein popping out of his head. "Did I say a name on who's I'm talking about?" Erin said looking towards, the speechless, Inoue, Ishida and Chad, as they nod their heads in agreement.

"We have to go to the destination of the White lady, she might suck out someone's soul anytime, anybody's in danger let's go." Chad said.

"But, what about Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "She's gonna be fine with Risa." Takumi said as he gave Erin a thumb up mark. "What's with the thumbs up?" Ishida said with a sweat drop on his head. "It might be a sign of a bet? or umm.. umm.. " Inoue said as was dragged by Ishida.

**Meanwhile at Arisa and Rukia…**

"Where are you taking me?" Rukia asked. "Somewhere you don't know." Arisa said as she gave her a tongue out expression. "Kisama…" Rukia said as veins popped out on her head.

"We're here." Arisa said. "This is…"

**Back to Ichigo and Friends…**

"It's fun to see you again, Takumi-kun, Erin-san." The White Lady said. "And oh! You've brought me new friends!" she connected.

"They're not new friends, but new enemies perhaps." Erin said.

"Ooohh…. Honto?" The white lady said making a fake shocked expression. "I'm Donna, Dozo Yoroshiku" she continued.

"The Hell, with this Aswang, keeps on talking Japanese even if they specialize in Tagalog?!" Takumi said.

"I don't care about those things! What's you're point of going here?" Ichigo asked. "Well, you shouldn't ask me about those things first, if one of your friends is in danger." Donna said. "What do you mean?" Inoue asked.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I wonder if it's the real Arisa she's with right now." Donna said. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked grabbing Zangetsu.

"Sazanami, Konoha no Mizu." Takumi said as his Zanpakutou appeared. "Woah! You almost hit me there!" A small creature said as it appeared from somewhere.

"A Nuno or Dwarf in your language." Erin said. "But, Takumi-san, you're using your Zanpakutou in your Human body, would your reiatsu be?" Inoue asked. "No we're fine, if we only do the shikai form and do a single slash, it wouldn't affect it." Takumi said.

"So that's why I can't even see a glimpse of your Zanpakutou." Ishida said.

**Back to Rukia and Arisa…**

"Yep, you know it, Urahara-san's shop." Arisa said. "But, why the hell are we here?" Rukia asked turning into her chibi form and a sweat drop on her head.

"So Arisa-san, shall we start?" Urahara-san said. "Right on." Arisa answered.

**Back to Ichigo and Friends…**

"I'm Mahal, the one and only Dwarf who came with Mistress Donna, over here." The female dwarf said as it jumped into the white lady's shoulder.

"Surprised?" The White lady asked as she saw Ichigo and the others making a mouth open expression, with their jaws reaching the ground.

"A-Anyway, what were you saying?" Ishida said. "What IF it wasn't the real Arisa-san who's Kuchiki Rukia-san was with? You know, Joseph can use Illusions, just like Ririn." Mahal said.

"Who's Joseph?" They asked. "The Agitot, who attacked Kuchiki-san last night." Erin said.

A/N: There! XDDD MY head hurts . But anyway! That's an update for my fellow readers! D

Vocabulary Words/Phrase:

Sazanami – Ripple

Konoha no Mizu – Waters of the Leaf

Honto – Really

Reiatsu – Spirit force

Zanpakutou – Soul Slayer

Nani – What

Kisama – God, You, Bastard (can be used as an expression)

**Review Responses:**

I'm going to start doing this staring here. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

To: Drigz: Yes yes. BOhahahahaha. XDD

To: KarenKate-Kitty: Yes yes they will appear (feels so evil)

To: KaRiSa – I'm glad you like it!

**Arisa and Takumi's Shikai Phrases:**  
Tachikata, Shiroi no Kaze (Arisa)  
Sazanami, Konoha no Mizu (Takumi)


	5. Which is True?

A New Arc Coming Your Way: Chapter 5: Which is true?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, but I DO own the 3 new characters and their Zanpakutou.

A/N: Since, what Sleeve of White Snow said, that we're not sure if ever 2 shinigami can have the same shikai, I've changed my Shikai from "Odoru" (Verb of Dance) to "Tachikata" (Noun of Cut). I humbly think that Odoru and Mai are different since Mai is a noun and Odoru is a verb. But To avoid Confusion, I've changed it to another word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tachikata, Shiroi no Kaze," Arisa said as her Zanpakutou appeared the same time as her soul parted from her body. "This is the first time that I've seen it; the last time was just a glimpse." Rukia said.

Arisa's Zanpakutou's pure blue that has no hand guard just like Ichigo's blade. It's a thin sword, as thin as a sewing thread. As if it's impossible to be seen by normal human eyes. From a view from afar, Whenever Arisa uses this; it always seemed to her enemies that she's only holding a hilt without a blade.

"Winds of White, a pure blue Zanpakutou that rarely appears since it's a wind type sword. It can't be seen by human, because it seemed like the wind is already my blade." Arisa said and smiled.

They were at Urahara's basement.

"Get out of your Gigai, I'll make sure your shinigami powers would come back," Arisa said. "How would you do that?" Rukia said as her soul separates from her Gigai.

**Ichigo and Company…**

"Dampen, Forenu Angeru," Erin said as her Zanpakutou appeared the same time as her soul parted from her body. "Arisa would never be caught by the likes of you," She connected.

"Is that so? Well we'll see," Mahal said as they disappeared. "Teme… where's Rukia and Arisa headed?" Ichigo asked. "Urahara's basement." Cloud said as he appeared alongside Ririn and Nova. "Cloud!" Inoue said.

"Are you the one who can transfer objects to a different dimension?" Takumi asked as he poked Nova. "Hai." He answered.

"Well then, Nova, let's go to Urahara's basement!" Ishida said.

**Back to Rukia and Arisa…**

"So you've discovered," A man's voice said as a blade pierced Arisa in the stomach. "Ngrr… well, yeah, since last night." Arisa answered as she tried to stand up straight.

"A Kapre's tobacco won't be forgotten by someone who almost got killed by one," Arisa connected to her previous statement. "Very good, Risa-Chan," The Kapre said.

"Where's Rukia, Datto?" Arisa asked, as she formed the common shinigami fighting stance. "Somewhere," Datto the Kapre answered.

"Teme…" Arisa said as a hand grabbed her from the back and threw her in the air. "Are you enjoying our little Illusion?" a Mangkukulam said.

"Ack, Berto the Mangkukulam or Witch." Arisa said as she coughed. After a while the supposed to be Urahara's shop was transformed back into the school rooftop.

**Ichigo and Company…**

"Well, Nova can't transfer us to somewhere that far so let's just walk," Cloud said. "What the… Risa-Taichou." Takumi said as he looked at Erin. "Nova! Could you transfer us from here to the school rooftop?!" Erin asked. "Hai, that would be possible," Nova said. "Do it, NOW" Erin said.

**Back to Arisa and Company…**

"Seems like, when you used your Zanpakutou in Human form yesterday, that little reiatsu sucking I did sure did caused you good." Joseph said as he appeared.

"_This is bad, 3 aswang appeared before me. Bad… Bad…" _Arisa thought as her eyes blurred.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as they appeared. "Risa-Taichou!" Takumi shouted as he came into her side. "Oops... the other group finally came, we'll come back later, take care Risa-chan!" Datto said as the three of them disappeared.

"Arisa! Where's Kuchiki-san?" Chad asked. "I'm sorry, Well, Ichigo I'll explain it later." Arisa said as she fainted in Takumi's arms. "Oi! Arisa!" Ichigo called to her.

"What could've happened?" Hitsugaya said over at Soul Society.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Side Story #1:**

**Rukia's Easter Bunny**

"Oi Ichigo, What's Easter Sunday?" Rukia asked. "It's an occasion that happens every April, it has relation to rabbits," Ichigo answered. "Really?!" Rukia asked as her eyes lit up. "Well, uh... yeah." Ichigo answered as a Sweat drop appeared from his head.

_When the Easter Sunday came…_

"Ichigo! Look! I caught 250 bunnies." Rukia said carrying a box of bunnies. "What the hell…" Ichigo answered.

A/N: XDD I know that's kind of out of placed XDDD But then I've only thought of it, since I think if she happens to love rabbits, what could've happened on an Easter Sunday. Well there it is. XDDD Hope you had lotsa fun!

**Vocabulary words:**

Teme – a rude way of saying "You"

Hai – yes

Gigai – faux body

Dampen – Shred

Forenu Angeru – Is the katakana for Fallen Angel. D

**Review Responses:**

**To Sleeve of White Snow:** There's your answer above. And Yes I'm sorry if I sounded so mean. .

**To KarenKate-Kitty: **XDDDD Well that's just me.

**To Drigz**: hahahaha yeah weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee XDDDD

**Arisa, Takumi and Erin's Shikai Phrases:**

Tachikata, Shiroi no Kaze (Arisa)

Sazanami, Konoha no Mizu (Takumi)

Dampen, Forenu Angeru (Erin)

NOTE: If you want some Of my Chappy the Bunny artworks just click the "Site" Link at my profile. You should be able to see it there. :D


	6. All Things are Explained

A New Arc Comes Your Way; Chapter 6: All things are explained.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arisa's wounds are deep. She has been sleeping for 3 straight days. It's a very restless day for Ichigo and the others, worrying where the aswang would attack next. But they've not made a move since that day.

"Ouch, my head" Arisa said as she opened her eyes, only to see a Kon in front of her. "WHAT THE KON?!" she shouted and accidentally shoved him and hit the wall. "My nee-san… is awake…" Kon said with swirly eyes.

"Oi," Ichigo called to her sitting next to her. "This two, haven't been going out of your room for three days," Erin said pointing to Takumi and Ichigo.

"I know, Takumi, since he's my Fuku-Taichou, and Ichigo for Rukia" Arisa said and gave Ichigo a smirk. "What the hell's with that smirk?!" Ichigo shouted with veins on his head.

"Well, you should start explaining now," Ishida said as he and the others sat around her futon.

"Well you know, that night when Rukia got attacked, I released my Zanpakutou while in Human form, but Joseph the Agitot, humbly caught it and was able to suck up some of my reiatsu, while I was distracted with that, Rukia's soul was exchanged with the Kapre's soul. That time, I started to wander, when I asked her if she sent a pulse." Arisa said.

"Why?" Chad asked. "She sent pulse, didn't she? But it's just a matter of time that I'm the first one who gets there, while the others find it hard to get to her destination right?" Arisa asked.

"Yeah, we all felt Kuchiki-san's pulse, and besides, that was the plan after all, if you manage to bump into one aswang send a slight pulse." Inoue said. "That's the point but, when I asked her, she answered 'I'm not sending a pulse'. Don't you think it's a bit weird? Why would she lie?" Arisa said.

"So, you took her away from us to make sure?" Takumi asked. "Well I didn't literary took her away, but it's because of the Illusion Berto the Mangkukulam had cast on us, that made it look that way." Arisa said.

"Well if it's for Illusion's I'm here," Ririn said as she appeared at the door way, behind her is Nova and Cloud.

"Alright, but the weird thing is, since the Kapre got a hold of Rukia's Gigai, he can also imitate her attacks, just by following what she says," Arisa said. "Where's Kuchiki-san's Gigai right now?" Ishida asked. "They took it," Arisa said as she reached to her head. "Sorry I gotta rest, my head spins." she connected and lied on her bed.

"Teme, aswang, you should give Rukia back, what do you need with her anyway?!" Ichigo said and clenched his fists.

_The next day…_

"Last night, an attack was made around Karakura station, a man died, but the cause of his death is still unknown….

"That's near" Ichigo said pointing at the TV. "Wanna go check it out?" Takumi asked. "Yeah, we might find some clues." Ichigo said.

_When they've arrived…_

"This is…" Takumi said. "Yeah, Rukia's reiatsu…" Ichigo said as he looked around.

A/N: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Finally! CHapter 6! Hope you liked it!

To**: Karenkate-kitty:** There you gotcha answer.

To: **Sleeve of White Snow:** Hahha XDD it's alright, and then there, continued it. XD

To: **Drigz:** hahaha yep muahahahahaha

A/N: C'mon! Please Review!! I know U wanna, Don't resist!! Click that little blue button over there :D


	7. Another Twist that starts

A New Arc Comes Your Way: Chapter 7: Another twist that starts

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. If I do I already made Ichigo and Rukia kiss. Oops, XDDD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_This is…" Takumi said. "Yeah, Rukia's reiatsu…" Ichigo said as he looked around._

"But where is it from?" Ichigo said and looked around. "It disappeared," Takumi said.

**BOOM**

An explosion came from somewhere near Ichigo and Takumi.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!!" "Something's exploding!!"

"Hollow," Ichigo said. "I didn't even sense it there," Takumi said and ate a Gikongan to fight the hollow as Ichigo used his substitute shinigami medallion.

"Where's Rukia's reiatsu…" Ichigo said as he looked around again. "Stop getting mad! You're blocking my senses!" Takumi said as reiraku appeared before him, looking for a red thread.

"I forgot she hasn't regained her shinigami powers yet," Takumi said and continued searching.

"THERE!" He said as he grabbed onto it and followed it, Ichigo tailing behind him. "Aren't you the one good at searching for reiatsu?" Takumi asked Ichigo. "Well I forgot all about it," Ichigo excused.

"You only miss Rukia," Takumi unconsciously teased. "Yeah, wai- WHAT?! No I'm not!" Ichigo said and looked at him. "You slipped, my bad," Takumi teased him more and laughed.

_At Arisa and the others in Urahara's shop…_

"_My Body won't move, dammit, what did that Mangkukulam placed in my soul to prevent me from recovering, I HAVE to move to refrain them from worrying." _Arisa thought as she tried her best to stand up.

"Don't try, Risa-san, your body can't handle it, why not trying in your human body first?" Urahara said with his fan on his face.

"That's what I'm trying to do; I can't stay here lying on the bed, doing nothing, can I?" Arisa said as she successfully stood up.

"Ah, Akaike-san! Are you alright now?" Inoue asked her, as she entered the room. "Ah, Feeling good," Arisa said as she glared at Urahara who's about to talk. "Right, Urahara-san?" she continued.

"Yep, all better," Urahara rode on her lie and went out of the room. "Ah, glad to hear that," Inoue said and went out of the room as well.

"Lunch is ready!" Tessai shouted. As Arisa got in her body.

"Well, being in my body feels a lil' bit better than staying on my soul," Arisa told herself and walked towards the others to eat Lunch.

_Back to Ichigo and Takumi…_

"It disappeared again," Takumi said as they stopped running. "Kuso," Ichigo said.

**BOOM**

Something exploded in front of them.

"Yo! baka brothers!" a baby who's a foot tall said. "Oi, What are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Phana the tsanak! Son of the Tikbalang Philip and Mananananggal Anna!" Phana said.

"What are those?" Ichigo asked Takumi as the Tikbalang and the Mananananggal appeared.

"I'll explain it to you later, but better of we've got to hold them off, this would be weird seeing aswang in the morning," Takumi said.

"Sazanami, Konoha no Mizu," Takumi said as he revealed his Zanpakutou.

A Dual sword that has the color of red, water based sword. Each sword has different the one the right is shaped like an arrow, and the one on the left is shaped like a normal sword. Both have the normal sizes of a sword. Since Takumi's an expert of dual sword handling, his Zanpakutou turned out to be dual also, just like Jushiro and Kyouraku's Zanpakutou.

"That Zanpakutou…" Ichigo said and looked at him. "I know it's weird that its red colored and water based, well, this is the power of my heart, who knows?" Takumi said and faced the aswang in front of them.

"Let's Rock," Phana said.

A/N: there! Sorry haven't been updating in a while. . Haven't been on, and then, D I'm back! Review please!!

Vocabulary:

Kuso – slang for Sh!t.  
Reiraku – spiritual threads.

P.S : Phana is from Philip's "PH" and Anna's "Ana" weeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
